ROTFL At The Apartment :: Kompensasi Untuk Hati Jongin
by SirenSpecies
Summary: [Story 1] Dengan bantuan Chanyeol, Jongin akan melakukan apapun supaya penghuni lantai tiga nomor 302 menyadari perasaannya./ "Dia itu lembut kayak kapas, rentan pecah kayak kristal, kemayu kayak putri malu, dan…penyendiri bagai WC umum."/Kaisoo ft Chanyeol


**ROTFL The Apartment :: Kompensasi Untuk Hati Jongin**

Story 1

By : **SirenSpecies**

T/PG-13

AU/Humor/Romance/ Slice of apartment dwellers' life/NOT amusing at all/BL

**a/n** Fic ini melenceng jauh dari fic sebelumnya. Bahasanya nggak baku dan nggak sesuai EYD.

* * *

©2014

* * *

"Itu nggak mungkin. Dia orangnya pemalu." Jongin menolak dengan telak.

"Elo akan ngelakuin itu atau menyesal kemudian hari?" Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya hingga memperlihatkan lubang kelam hidungnya pada Jongin. Untungnya saat itu nggak ada benda runcing dan panjang untuk mencocok hidungnya.

"Cuma ini cara paling mudah, Jongin. Temui dan nyatain perasaan. Selesai."

Jongin geleng-geleng nggak setuju sama ide itu. "Emangnya dia WC umum? Selesai bayar tinggal pergi?! Ini soal perasaan, moron!" Jongin menghela napas lalu menerawang dengan mata nanar. "Dia itu lembut kayak kapas, rentan pecah kayak kristal, kemayu kayak putri malu, dan…penyendiri bagai WC umum…"

Satu dampratan mendarat dihidung Jongin.

"Okay, jadi apa lagi rencana lo? Elo bilang Myungsoo itu pemalu, jadi—"

"Namanya Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo, Yeol." Jongin mengoreksi. "Myungsoo mah anak yang tempo hari ke toko kaset bokep bareng gue." ujarnya.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong dilantai satu, sehabis mencari makanan didekat persimpangan jalan. Jongin bukan tipe orang yang suka memasak dan Chanyeol nggak pernah menyukai masakan Jongin. Ia hendak meraih elevator sebelum Jongin tiba-tiba saja menarik pakaiannya membuatnya hampir kejengakang kebelakang.

Sebuah papan hijau dengan rangkaian huruf kapital dari kapur terpampang jelas disudut pintu elevator. Alis Jongin menaut.

PERTEMUAN PENTING PARA PENGHUNI DI HALL PUKUL 4 SORE. MENGENAI KEGIATAN DEMO PENUNTUTAN HAK KOMPENSASI YANG MASIH BERLANJUT. BAGI YANG ABSEN AKAN DIDENDA BUNGA BIAYA SEWA DAN PENCABUTAN FASILITAS. POKOKNYA SEMUA MUSTI DATANG! TERUTAMA BAGI YANG TIDAK PERNAH IKUT! PEMIMPIN BERGULIR DEMO HARI INI JATUH PADA PENGHUNI APARTMEN 301.

**BADAN PENGELOLA  
**KIM JUNMYEON

"Padahal gue udah bikin janji sama penghuni apartmen 404." Chanyeol menyingkap ingusnya lalu dipeperin ke tangan Jongin.

"NAJONGS!" Teriak Jongin. Chanyeol meperin ingusnya lagi bikin Jongin bener-bener ngelirik lidi disekitar situ, berpikir untuk melampiaskan keinginannya yang belum terwujud dengan nyocok bolongan hidung Chanyeol.

Jongin menekan salah satu tombol elevator. Beberapa detik kemudian—setelah aksi tusuk-menangkis antara Jongin dan hidung Chanyeol—pintu elevator terbuka dan Jongin bersumpah ingin mimisan ketika itu juga.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

Yang dipanggil menegang ditempat dengan kedua matanya yang melebar akibat terkejut. Jangan salah paham, Kyungsoo sama sekali nggak mengenal Jongin, Jonginnya aja yang sok asik. Ia nggak mengerti harus memanggil sosok dihadapannya dengan sebutan apa—nggak mungkin cleaning service karena di tangannya nggak terselip atribut pel.

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam tunduk. Selain pemalu, dia bukan orang yang pandai berinteraksi dengan baik. Terlebih lagi fakta bahwa ada seseorang yang nggak dikenal tau siapa namanya…itu horor.

Pintu elevator akhirnya bergerak menutup karena bosen dianggurin. Namun hal itu bersamaan dengan kedua tangan yang dalam waktu singkat menahan dititik yang sama. Jongin sesak napas merasakan sentuhan halus yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"M-maaf." Kyungsoo buru-buru menarik tangannya kembali. Begitu pula dengan pintu yang kembali terbuka.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa." Jongin tersenyum canggung. Chanyeol yang ada disekitar situ nahan siul sampai wajahnya biru—yang ia lampiaskan dengan pipis ditempat. Sedangkan Jongin berasa punya sayap invisible yang siap bawa dia terbang amat jauh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mau kemana? Tumben banget keluar jam segini." Jongin memulai aksi modus setelah diberi isyarat kedipan mata oleh Chanyeol. Kedua pipi Kyungsoo memerah padam. Jongin nggak habis pikir melihat bagaimana laki-laki bisa bersikap semanis itu. Dia sadar dari awal kalau orientasinya memang udah nggak stabil. Jadi nggak heran ia bisa tertarik dengan sejenisnya.

"I-i-iya." Kyungsoo menjawab kepayahan. "Sekarang kan a-ada demo…"

"Ha? Demo?"

Jongin terkejut mengetahui jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 4 kurang. Duh, motif modusnya gagal total. Dari ujung matanya, Jongin bisa melihat Chanyeol yang seakan bilang, 'Bego sih lu! Bego! Mampus lu!'

Jongin keki sendiri.

Rasanya tuh kayak desak-desakan berebut prasmanan, minum sampanye pake gelas berlian, jatoh kesandung ketiban kulit durian. Duh.

Sebisa mungkin Jongin bersikap stay cool meski mukanya udah loyo pasi. Otaknya stuck untuk melanjutkan percakapan sementara harga dirinya udah anjlok. Kyungsoo juga kelihatan nggak berniat memulai duluan.

"Kalo gitu gue dulu—"

"EH SEBENTAR!" Tanpa hitungan detik Chanyeol udah memblokade langkah Kyungsoo bikin dia tersentak. Chanyeol ikut menarik lengan Jongin yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari situasi. Jika Chanyeol sudah melakukan tindakan, itu artinya bakal ada sesuatu yang memalukan.

"Jongin, lo gak boleh pergi. Elo nggak inget kita sekarang kebagian jadi pemimpin demo? Apartmen 301, man!"

"L-Lo aja deh."

Chanyeol menahan belakang kerah Jongin kayak mau jegal kucing. "Eh, eh, tidak bisaa! Gue mau ganti celana. Bom gue tadi meledak tanpa aba-aba." Lanjutnya membisikkan ditelinga Jongin.

Chanyeol cengengesan. Jongin pelongo. Kyungsoo lifeless.

"Nah, so you guys." Chanyeol mensejajarkan tubuh Jongin bersama Kyungsoo. "See ya soon at the hall."

Chanyeol pun hilang dibalik pintu elevator dengan celana basah yang memperlihatkan sempak motif bolanya. Meninggalkan dua manusia yang hening satu sama lain.

* * *

Jika boleh jujur, Jongin sudah menunggu kesempatan ini sejak dua tahun lalu, tepatnya ketika pertama kali dia datang ke apartmen ini. Saat itu Jongin tengah dibantu seseorang mengeluarkan dus barang-barangnya dari bagasi.

"Nak, kalo mau pindah itu ya jangan mobilnya dulu dijual. Kan saya jadi ikutan ribet ngusungin beginian!" gerutu pria itu.

Jongin berlagak melepas kacamata hitamnya supaya keren. "Hehe, maap, om. Itu juga kan buat ngangsur DP-nya dulu."

Pria itu berdecak, "Mobil saya kan berasa kayak mobil bak jadinya."

"Yaelah, ribet bener! Mobil juga bekas gue aja lo!"

Sejenak Jongin memandangi bangunan berlantai empat yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya. Meskipun bukan kawasan elit, Jongin cukup bangga karena dia bisa menyewa sebuah apartmen dengan tabungannya sendiri.

Saat Jongin hendak membawa masuk dus-dusnya, otaknya langsung berproses. Jongin ingat barang yang dibawanya nggak banyak dan ia yakin dusnya nggak bisa berkembang biak secepat itu.

Jongin meraih sembarang dus untuk dimasukkan terlebih dahulu. Namun tarikan-tarikan kecil dilengannya berhasil buat dia menoleh.

"Itu…yang dipegang…itu…itu punya gue…"

Seorang laki-laki pendek, imut, kemayu, dengan mata lebar dan kupluk khas natal menunjuk dus yang Jongin pegang. Arah pandangannya tertuju pada sudut dus yang terdapat gambar bintang menggunakan tinta biru.

"G-Gue…udah kasih tanda disemua dus. Yang itu…itu punya gue…"

Kacamata Jongin merosot turun. Bibirnya menguak sedikit. Sosok dihadapannya bagaikan hadiah natal pengisi musim dinginnya. Ditambah lagi pipi gempal yang merona akibat menahan hawa dingin. Tanpa sadar, Jongin telah menyebutkan kalimat yang belum pernah ia ucapkan seumur hidupnya selama delapan belas tahun eksistensinya didunia.

'Gue jatuh cinta…'

* * *

"Berikan hak kami…"

"_Berikan hak kami…"_

"Berikan hak kami…"

"_Berikan hak kami…"_

"YANG SEMANGAT DONG!" Chanyeol berteriak heboh sambil merekam Jongin yang bertindak sebagai provokator dari ponselnya.

"Sini lu gantian, sompret!" Jongin berusaha nendang-nendang Chanyeol yang masih cengengesan. Namun itu nggak lama karena Kim Junmyeon udah memasang wajah kanibalnya. Jongin akhirnya melirik Chanyeol, "Berikan hak kami!—eh sini nggak lo!"

"LEBIH KERAS, JONGIN. KALAU BEGINI TERUS PERMOHONAN KITA NGGAK BAKAL DIKABULIN." Junmyeon si sokoguru para penghuni mengaum.

Tiba-tiba api membakar semangat Jongin sampai ubun-ubun. Sambil berteriak Jongin mengangkat tangannya ke udara kayak sponsor bola, "BERIKAN HAK KAMI!"

"_BERIKAN HAK KAMI!"_ Penghuni lain ikut tersambar percikan api Jongin.

"KAMI BUTUH TANGGUNG JAWAB! KAMI MAU KOMPENSASI ATAS HAK KAMIIIII!"

Sebagai pemilik bangunan, Junmyeon nggak mau kalah dan ikut bersuara, "BERIKAN HAK KAMI!" Chanyeol masih merekam sambil berteriak membentuk koor.

Kuota listrik berkurang belakangan ini dan hal itu sangat mengganggu kenyamanan penghuni karena harga yang ditetapkan juga mengalami peningkatan. Chanyeol inget jelas waktu itu pengeluran khusus apartmennya yang ditempati bersama Jongin memiliki tagihan yang paling besar.

"Kenapa sama apartmen 302? Kenapa cuma dia yang punya tagihan paling sedikit? KENAPAAAA?" Chanyeol melototin kertas yang dipegangnya waktu itu.

"Dia cuma memakai 50% dari quota listriknya. Udah gitu dia tinggal sendirian." Ujar Junmyeon. "Kalian harusnya nyontoh yang kayak gitu!"

Chanyeol sewot, "Emangnya pemanas ngebedain jumlah orang? Kalo gitu mending ngomong langsung sama pemanasnya."

Jongin masih berpikir apa yang mereka lakukan sebulan terakhir sampai tagihan bisa melunjak setajam itu. Sayangnya Jongin nggak bisa ingat apa-apa karena isi kepalanya penuh dengan wajah seseorang.

"Apartmen 302 pasti pelit."

"Eh! Enak aja lo ngomong!" Jongin menoyor kepala Chanyeol.

"Loh kok jadi elo yang sewot!"

"Gara-gara lo ngatain orang sembarangan." sahut Jongin. "Itu namanya bukan pelit, tapi irit. Dan dia nggak seperti apa yang lo pikirin!"

"Tunggu. Elo…kenapa lo jadi ngebela si apartmen 302? Lu itu mihak siapa, JONGIIIINNN? Udah jelas kita yang dirugiin disini." Kalo nggak inget Jongin itu sahabatnya, mungkin Chanyeol udah pites dia kayak Chanyeol biasa pites kecoa.

"Itu karna gue…uh." Jongin jadi kesulitan bicara. Dia nggak mungkin bilang terang-terangan kalo diam-diam dia suka memperhatikan penghuni apartmen 302 yang letaknya bersebelahan.

_It's Do Kyungsoo's._

Chanyeol geleng-geleng melepas ingatan flashbacknya. Entah sejak kapan, matanya udah melirik kearah sosok laki-laki pendek yang berdiri sebelahan dengan Chanyeol. Dengan memakai jaket berlapis-lapis dan sebuah kupluk rillakuma, Kyungsoo berusaha menyesuaikan suaranya yang kecil di antara pendemo lainnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya sedikit.

"Eh by the way kok lu ikut demo sih? Gue jarang liat loh."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol kayak orang ngeliat setan. Dia nggak biasa dilemparin pertanyaan secara tiba-tiba kayak begitu. "Benerkan? Ini pertama kalinya lo dateng ke acara rusuh kayak gini."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyungsoo untuk menjawab, "I-iya. Gue…gue nggak pernah dateng sebelumnya. Gue…gue cuma takut anceman Kim Junmyeon karna…karna gue satu-satunya yang nggak pernah hadir di demo ini…"

"JADI LU IKUTAN CUMA KARNA TAKUT DENDA BUNGA SEWA SAMA FASILITAS LU DICABUT GITU?"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi nunduk, "I-iya."

"Yatuhaan, tobat gue." Chanyeol nepuk jidatnya. Baginya alasan Kyungsoo terpaksa banget. Chanyeol melihat Jongin cemberut karna melihatnya nggak mengikuti demo dan yang lebih buruk lagi malah mengajak Kyungsoo bicara. Jongin terlalu posesif pada cintanya.

"Junmyeon bilang, lo bisa hidup cuma dengan setengah quota listrik. Gimana caranya?"

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab lagi, dia nggak pernah berani menatap mata seseorang. "Nanti…nanti gue kasih tau…gue bikinin note." Ujarnya malu-malu. Ini terkesan seperti mereka sudah membuat suatu perjanjian.

"Okay. Selipin dipintu gue. Apartmen 301, sebelah lo."

Kyungsoo nggak yakin dengan apa yang telah ia putuskan. Selama dua tahun ia tinggal disini, nggak ada seorangpun yang punya kepentingan dengannya kecuali Kim Junmyeon selalu pemilik. Namun janji adalah sebuah kewajiban yang harus ditepati dan nggak boleh ia langgar.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang membutuhkan Kyungsoo.

Sorenya ketika semua orang tengah sibuk seusai demo, Kyungsoo langsung berjingkat keluar dan menyelipkan sebuah kertas dibawah pintu apartmen 301. Apartmen Chanyeol dan Jongin.

* * *

_Tata Cara Menghemat Listrik Bulanan_

_Jangan terlalu sering menyalakan pemanas; Tutup semua ventilasi yang memungkinkan udara masuk dan pakailah jaket tebel meskipun nggak keluar rumah. Jangan mencuci pakai mesin cuci kalau cuma sedikit; membilas lebih baik. Jangan gunakan magic com untuk memanaskan nasi, tapi digunakan untuk memasak beras. Nyalakan air secukupnya; paling banyak dua kali sehari. Setiap masak air panas masukkan ke termos supaya nggak dingin lagi. Kalau sisa air dalam termos udah dingin, pakai buat menyikat gigi dan menyiram toilet._

_SAVE ENERGY SAVE EARTH!_

_**P.S**__ Park Chanyeol, gue mau minta tolong lo untuk ngegantiin gue yang kebagian mimpin demo besok._

_-Kyungsoo. 302._

* * *

"Gue udah bilang penghuni apartmen 302 itu pelit!"

"Eh kampret lu, dia udah tau nama lu!"

Chanyeol dan Jongin rebutan kertas yang Kyungsoo selipin di pintu mereka kemarin sore. Karena nggak mau ngalah akhirnya kertas itu robek dan mereka terpaksa baikan untuk menyatukan kertas itu kembali.

Jongin pundung, "Kenapa elo bisa semudah itu deket sama Kyungsoo sementara gue enggak?"

"Itu karna gue berani, oon!" cerca Chanyeol. "Kyungsoo itu tinggal sendirian dan Junmyeon bilang dia jarang banget kedatangan tamu. Mungkin sikapnya yang kesepian bikin dia mudah menerima orang lain yang datang ke dia."

Jongin turun dari sofa terus tiduran dilantai, dia guling-guling sambil cakar sana-sini. Chanyeol jadi nggak tega melihatnya. Setelah cukup lama tinggal bersama, Chanyeol tau Jongin udah lama menyukai Kyungsoo dan dia pasti cemburu berat berkat hal ini.

"Udah, udah. Gua nggak berniat nikung elo kok. Lagian gue juga udah punya inceran dilantai atas, keep calm." Ujar Chanyeol sambil narik Jongin yang berusaha menggapai obat nyamuk bakar.

"EH IYA! Kenapa nggak lo aja yang ngegantiin Kyungsoo?"

Ingus Jongin meler, "Apa?"

"Lo bilang Kyungsoo itu anaknya pemalu. Dia nggak mungkin berani jadi pemimpin demo dihadapan banyak orang, kan?"

Jongin mikir keras, "Maksud lo…gue harus ngegantiin elo yang ngegantiin Kyungsoo, begitu?"

Sambil mengangguk, Chanyeol ngangkat bahunya. "Apa salahnya? Kalau buat cinta, gua yakin bintang pun bakalan lo petik."

Kalimat itu sukses bikin semangat Jongin untuk menjunjung cintanya pada Kyungsoo semakin berkobar.

* * *

"BERIKAN HAK KAMI!"

"_BERIKAN HAK—"_

"BERIKAN HAK KAMI! KAMI MANUSIA DAN KAMI JUGA PUNYA HATI! KALIAN MEMILIKI KEPENTINGAN BEGITU JUGA DENGAN KAMI! KAMI MAU TANGGUNG JAWAAAB! KAMI BUTUH KOMPENSASIIIIII! WOOYYY!"

Semua penghuni yang udah membentuk lingkaran bingung melihat Jongin marah-marah diatas kotak yang disusun menyerupai kapel. Mulut mereka berbuih, bahkan seorang wanita menutup mata anaknya yang kebetulan ngikut ibunya demo.

"KIM JONGIN KAMU DIMINTA MENUNTUT HAK BUKANNYA MARAH-MARAH, SETRES!" Junmyeon membanting spanduk yang dibawanya.

"M-maap, gue ulangin lagi. BERIKAN HAK KAMI!"

"_BERIKAN HAK KAMI!"_

Kyungsoo ngelirik sekitarnya dan terhenti pada Chanyeol yang cengengesan nggak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri di kerumunan. "Park Chanyeol?"

"Eh, Kyungsoo?"

"Elo…lo nggak mimpin demo?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Jongin bersedia ngambil tugas gue dari lo, dia bilang meski dia nggak suka ngikut beginian, dia nggak akan ngebiarin lo susah-susah keluar kamar di cuaca yang dingin kayak begini."

"Tapi…gue, gue jadi nggak enak sama dia." Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin dari kejauhan. Jongin yang merasakan hal itu semakin semangat.

"LEBIH KENCENG SEMUAA! BERIKAN HAK KAMIIII!"

"_BERIKAN HAK KAMI!"_

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Disaat seperti ini, dia akan membuat Jongin terlihat lebih seperti ksatria bagi Kyungsoo, padahal kalau aslinya mah ditabok aja mewek. "Jongin itu selalu curhat soal lu loh ke gue."

"O-oh ya?" Kelihatan sekali kalau Kyungsoo nggak menyangka. "Dia ngomongin gue apa? Gue, gue nggak pernah kenal sama dia."

Chanyeol menatap langit abu diatasnya, menarik napas menikmati sesaknya angin musim dingin. "Dia lebih tau semua tentang lo dari apa yang lo pikirin. Dia udah menyukai elo semenjak pertama kali kalian saling menatap dua tahun lalu. Jongin tau kalo lo cinta banget sama apartmen lo, lo hanya akan keluar untuk belanja kan? Dan Jongin bilang, dia paling suka ngeliat lo waktu lo ngebuka jendela di tiap awal musim semi buat merasakan harum embun yang masih sejuk."

Kyungsoo menunduk. Sama sekali nggak berniat untuk mengatakan apa-apa.

"Dan dia bilang elo terlalu penyendiri. Lu butuh tempat curhat?"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya dimata. Chanyeol bener-bener orang pertama yang menawarkan kebaikan pada Kyungsoo. "Gue, gue bukan penyendiri. Gue nggak butuh tempat curhat kok." tolaknya.

"Biar gue tebak, lo kelihatannya nggak pernah bicara sama siapapun kecuali Kim Junmyeon. Dan nggak ada yang pernah datang untuk bertamu ke kamar lo kan?" Chanyeol tau perkataannya mungkin kasar, tapi dia hanya ingin membuat Kyungsoo mengerti. "Elo nggak perlu bohong, Kyungsoo. Gue mau kok jadi tempat curhat lo. Meskipun lo nggak mau nyeritain masalah lo, ngomongin kebegoan Jongin juga gue ikhlas. Atau ngomongin sempak bola gue yang kemarin keliatan juga gue mau kok."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, menemukan kenyataan aneh bahwa perkataan Chanyeol sedikit menghibur dirinya. "Makasih, Yeol. Tapi lo nggak mengerti gue sebanyak gue mengerti diri gue sendiri."

"Ini cuma tawaran yang bebas diambil atau dibuang. Santai aja." ujar Chanyeol.

* * *

Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga jadi lebih sering bertemu, meski Jongin tau kapasitas waktu Chanyeol bertemu dengan Kyungsoo jauh lebih banyak darinya. Itu karena mereka berdua sudah bersahabat. Dan Chanyeol menjadi penghubung eksklusif antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menceritakan dirinya yang sempat mengira Kyungsoo adalah orang pelit yang suka menyulitkan diri sendiri dengan membatasi kebutuhan. Walaupun pada akhirnya Chanyeol ikut mematenkan tips yang pernah diberikan Kyungsoo pada apartmennya hingga tagihannya menurun dan banyak penghuni lain yang menginginkan tips agar seperti mereka.

Kyungsoo semakin belajar menyatukan diri dengan lingkungan dan terbuka dengan Chanyeol. Waktu juga membuat ia dan Jongin semakin dekat meski intensitasnya dengan Chanyeol berbeda. Bagi Chanyeol, mungkin itu dikarenakan ia sahabatnya dan Jongin merupakan teman 'pendekatannya'.

"Berkat kamu penghuni apartmen ini jadi lebih sejahtera walaupun hak kompensasi kita masih belum ditindak lanjutin sama yang berwenang." Kata Junmyeon pada suatu kesempatan.

Kyungsoo tertunduk malu. Melihatnya begitu, Chanyeol langsung menyikutnya pelan. "Eh kalo ditanya itu harus natap lawan bicara, bukannya malah nunduk. Emangnya dibawah ada receh?"

"Kalian udah kayak orang pacaran prikitiw!" Junmyeon nyiulin keduanya. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol langsung pasang wajah kaget. Begitupun dengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba cegukan di dalam apartmennya.

"K-kita nggak pacaran!" bantah Kyungsoo.

"Yaudah sabodo juga kalian pacaran atau enggak. Tetep harmonis ye! Di apartmen ini menjunjung tinggi aman, damai dan sejahtera. Nggak ada yang boleh musuhan."

* * *

Jongin semakin sibuk mengurus skripsi karena tanggal wisuda kian dekat. Setiap hari waktunya digunakan untuk belajar dan belajar. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang lulus setahun lalu, kini ia lebih sering mengunjungi apartmen Kyungsoo karena takut mengganggu proses belajar Jongin.

Dimulai dari ketidakwaspadaan dan rasa toleran yang begitu tinggi, kepercayaan Jongin pada Chanyeol mulai ditebasnya satu-persatu. Chanyeol jadi lupa niat awalnya mendekati Kyungsoo untuk Jongin. Dia sering kedapatan lupa menyampaikan salam yang Jongin minta. Jongin tak pernah lagi mendengar cerita yang Chanyeol bagi dari Kyungsoo. Semuanya semakin sempit antara waktu untuk belajar dan menemui Kyungsoo untuk bertanya penyebabnya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Laki-laki itu menoleh pada Jongin yang tergopoh-gopoh mendekatinya. Tas selempangnya masih tersampir dibahunya dan beberapa buku mata kuliah berada dipelukan Jongin. Mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Abis darimana?" tanya Jongin.

"Gue?"

"Iyalah elo, masa tukang gorengan."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, itu membuat rasa penat Jongin sepulang kampus sirna seketika. "Habis beli gorengan, buat Chanyeol yang lagi nunggu di apartmen gue."

"O-oh, gitu, ya."

"Iya. Cuma perasaan gue aja atau gue udah jarang ngeliat lo ya sekarang?" Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin dari kepala sampai kaki. Jongin buru-buru nutupin alat vitalnya bikin Kyungsoo menaikan alis.

"Iya nih. Gue sibuk mau skripsi. Lo juga kelihatannya sibuk ya err—sama Chanyeol?"

"Nggak juga." Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Dia ricuh banget di apartmen gue. Kerjaannya minta makan terus. Tapi nggak apa-apa sih, abis kalo dia laper gue juga kebetulan lagi laper. Jadinya muncul deh nih gorengan."

Jongin langsung menyesal nggak membeli obat nyamuk bakar diperjalanan tadi. Dia yang sangat menyukai Kyungsoo bahkan nggak pernah datang sekalipun ke apartmennya untuk sekedar ngobrol, apalagi sampai diperlakukan begitu manis oleh Kyungsoo.

"Um, kalian sering curhat ya? Gue baru tau si giant itu punya banyak cerita buat dibagiin ke orang lain." Jongin nggak bisa berharap meskipun dia mau menjadi bahan perbincangan antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kelihatan berpikir, "Dia masih sering nyeritain soal elo kok."

"Oh ya? Gimana tuh?"

"Hm, biasa aja. Dia bilang lo kalo tidur ngorok udah gitu berisik banget. Trus juga dibantal lo sering ada iler. Dia pernah minta gue supaya ngizinin dia tinggal di apartmen gue buat beberapa hari."

Kampret. Ini sih sama dengan musuh dalam selimut.

"Dia modus sama lo, Kyungsoo." Kata Jongin merengut. Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Gue juga tau. Gue nggak nanggepin dia meskipun nggak ada salahnya juga dia nginep di apartmen gue meskipun lama."

**Aku sakiiiiittt~**

"Jongin, lo nggak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo mengguncang badan Jongin yang kaku.

Jongin menepisnya lembut, tersenyum tipis, "Ng-nggak, gue duluan ya. Bye."

* * *

Jongin baru tau dari Chanyeol kalau masakan Kyungsoo itu enak. Chanyeol sengaja bikin Jongin iri dengan menceritakan bagaimana Kyungsoo ngajarin dia masak; pas Kyungsoo mencincang bawang bombai, tangan Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. CIAAAWW. Mereka juga mainan tepung sewaktu membuat kue.

"Sengaja banget lu bikin gue gigit jari, sialan!" protes Jongin yang dibalas ketawa ngakak oleh Chanyeol. "Lo bilang nggak bakal nikung gue tapi nyatanya?"

"Gue bohong." Chanyeol menyeka air mata yang ngalir saking gelinya. Tapi Jongin nggak senang melihat hal itu, "Jadi bener itu cuma akal-akalan lo buat bohongin gue? Bohongin sahabat lo?!"

"Gue bohong soal kejadian waktu masak itu, kkambing." kilah Chanyeol. "Masakannya emang beneran enak, tapi dia cuma ngajarin gue sedikit cara bikin kue tart."

"Terus?"

"Terus mentok! Yabegitulah…" Chanyeol sewot. "Eh tapi ada satu hal, lo mungkin berpikir gue berniatan menikung lo, tapi itu sama sekali bukan rencana gue. Gue sendiri bingung kenapa Kyungsoo semakin lengket sama gue dan bersikap seolah-olah kita ada rasa."

"Itu karna lo hobi tebar pesona kayak pegulat tebar bau ketek!"

Chanyeol buru-buru menggubris, "Ini seriusan, Jongin. Gue cuma nggak mau bikin Kyungsoo salah paham. Elo suka dia dan dia seharusnya suka elo."

Chanyeol emang benar, Jongin nggak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo seperti diterbangkan ke awan lalu dijatuhkan ke dasar jurang kayak kata Yovie &amp; The Nuno. Ini bukan karena kepentingan perasaan Jongin seorang, tapi Jongin lebih menghawatirkan perasaan Kyungsoo apabila dia mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, ayanq!"

"Yaampun, Yeol? Elo bego banget."

Chanyeol mesem lalu masuk ke apartmen itu tanpa permisi pada pemilik yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan terkejut. Chanyeol sudah mengaggap apartmen ini sebagai rumah keduanya, seenggaknya sampai mereka bener-bener menikah nanti.

"Makasih kek, ini malah dikatain bego. Byun Baekhyun, gue kan calon pengantin eloo, simulasi kek gitu gue dateng disambut pake cipika-cipiki."

Baekhyun melempar serbet ke muka Chanyeol, "Akal busuk lo aja itu mah. By the way, thanks ya! Lo bawain gue apa nih?"

"Kue tart. Langsung diantar sama kokinya loh." Chanyeol nyengir.

Baekhyun nggak bisa menahan untuk nggak merona. "Eciee sejak kapan lo bisa masak? Masak air aja masih suka gosong."

Chanyeol menggapai tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk merapat dan mencium keningnya. Keduanya saling menatap dalam hening.

"Udah ah, jangan becanda mulu. Ganti baju sana, gue mau ngajak lo jalan. Sekalian bawa tartnya, ya."

* * *

Parsel buatan Kyungsoo udah disusun rapi dengan pita kertas disekitarnya. Setelah cukup baik untuk dilihat, Kyungsoo meraih syal milik Chanyeol yang sempat tertinggal di apartmennya. Pikirannya, ia mau mengembalikan benda itu sekaligus mengunjungi Chanyeol dan Jongin sekali-kali.

"Hai, Jongin."

"Oh, Kyungsoo? Hai."

Jongin nggak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Kyungsoo yang tersenyum menatapnya. Ia mengajak Kyungsoo masuk dengan nada canggung. "Tumben, ada apa?"

"Gue ganggu belajar lo, ya?"

"Enggak kok, gue lagi istirahat." Jongin mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk bersama dalam satu sofa panjang.

"Kalo begitu gue ganggu istirahat lo dong?"

"Ish, apasih. Kok ngomongnya begitu. Justru gue seneng banget lo berkunjung kesini." Jongin mengibas tangannya, malah suatu peruntungan jika Kyungsoo datang menemuinya. Itu artinya ada hal yang bener-bener penting untuk dibicarain kan?

"Ohya, gue bikinin elo purple muffin, Chanyeol bilang lo suka banget." Kyungsoo menunjukkan parsel yang telah disiapkannya untuk Jongin. Jongin menerimanya semangat. Berasa kayak istri yang susah payah mengantar makan siang buat suaminya di kantor. Duh.

"Makasih, ya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Biasa aja. Ohya, Chanyeol mana? Lo nggak mungkin sendirian kan, kata Chanyeol lo penakut."

Sibego. Terkadang Jongin merasa beruntung banget karna Chanyeol selalu ada bersamanya. Tapi itu nggak menutupi kemungkinan kalau Jongin ingin membuangnya ke jurang dengan tangan diikat sama besi dikakinya.

"Gue nggak secemen itu kali. Chanyeol lagi pergi sama Baek—" Kedua alis Kyungsoo menaut saat perkataan Jongin tersendat. Jongin gelagapan mencairkan situasi.

"Baek? Baek siapa?"

"Itu loh. Apartmen 404. Yah, lo tau, penghuni lantai atas yang masuk tiga bulan lalu."

"Mereka pergi? Ber-berdua?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kaku. Jongin berusaha mengangguk meski sulit. Bagaimanapun perihnya, Kyungsoo harus tau kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Kebenaran kalau Chanyeol udah menyukai orang lain.

"Kyungsoo, gue tau ini sulit buat lo, tapi—"

"Nggak apa-apa." potong Kyungsoo. "Gue nggak apa-apa, Jongin."

Rasanya perih ngeliat Kyungsoo menyangkal saat menatap matanya. Itu sama seperti Jongin mempercayai kebohongan meski dia udah tau mana yang benar. Kyungsoo pasti sakit hati mengetahui hal ini.

"Gue, gue balik dulu, Jongin." Setengah berlari Kyungsoo secepatnya ingin meraih pintu. Dia nggak boleh bersedih disini. Dihadapan Jongin. Namun asumsi Jongin lain lagi, dia takut Kyungsoo bakal nekat dan lompat dari balkonnya.

"KYUNGSOO! GUE MOHON LO JANGAN BUNUH DIRI KAYAK APA YANG ADA DIPIKIRAN LO SAAT INIII!" Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo yang udah lari menuju elevator, bukan kamarnya. Itu berarti Kyungsoo nggak berniat bunuh diri, tapi Jongin udah terlanjur mengejar sambil teriak-teriak heboh bikin penghuni lain yang terganggu membuka pintunya panik.

"KYUNGSOO JANGAAAN KYUNGSOO KYAAAA"

Ketika pintu elevator terbuka, Kyungsoo bersumpah ia lebih terkejut dari apa yang ia dengar. Dua sejoli itu emang hebat mengumbar mesra, Chanyeol berciuman tepat dihadapannya.

**Di depan matanya.**

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun segera mendorong Chanyeol sambil terengah-engah. Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat begitu sadar pintu elevator terbuka lebar dan Kyungsoo sedang berdiri menatapnya. Beberapa langkah dibelakang Kyungsoo, ada Jongin dengan napas tersenggal.

Semuanya ketahuan.

Mata Chanyeol memanas. "G-gue, gue bisa jelasin—" Pintu kembali menutup sebelum Chanyeol berhasil menggapai Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Elo tau nggak kenapa Napoleon sama Churchill bisa terjaga seharian meskipun mereka cuma tidur empat jam sehari?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lembut, "Em, karena mereka minum susu sebelom tidur?"

"Bukan. Karena mereka tidur lebih awal. Kuncinya adalah 'awal'." Jawab Jongin. Kakinya iseng menendang kerikil yang dilewatinya. "Elo tau apa yang gue sesalin dalam hidup ini?"

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat kearah Jongin, lalu menggeleng seraya menatap kedepan. Mereka nggak berada dilingkungan apartmen seperti biasanya. Jongin sengaja membawa Kyungsoo jalan-jalan menikmati matahari pertama di awal musim semi.

"Gue baru tau lo punya rasa menyesal." gurau Kyungsoo. Jongin cemberut melihat Kyungsoo nggak menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Gue menyesal karena meskipun udah menemukan dan menyukai lo sejak awal, gue nggak pernah mau jujur sama perasaan gue sendiri. Gue pikir mengagumi itu lebih indah daripada mengucapkan secara terang-terangan, nyatanya gue salah. Gue nggak bisa menahan rasa suka gue ke elo."

"Gombalan lo nggak sehat buat gue." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil walaupun nggak ingin menunjukkannya dihadapan Jongin. Jongin semakin menjadi setelah ia menembak Kyungsoo seminggu yang lalu, namun masih belum ada kepastian jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Ini bikin Jongin gusar sekaligus deg-degan setiap mereka jalan bersama.

"Ohya, Jongin." Kyungsoo berhenti bikin Jongin ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Ini buat lo."

"Apaan tuh?" Jongin menatap amplop biru yang disudurkan Kyungsoo.

"Uang kompensasi gue. Selama ini kan gue nggak pernah hadir di demo, dan lo pernah sekali gantiin gue waktu kebagian mimpin."

Jongin berdecak kecil sambil mendorong lembut tangan Kyungsoo, "Gue nggak perlu uang kompensasi lo. Itu kan jatah lo karna lo juga bagian dari penghuni apartmen."

"Gaya banget lo! Dikasih duit aja nggak mau, gue tuh ikhlas." Kyungsoo pouting. Jongin semakin gemes melihatnya begitu.

"Kasih gue yang lain. Kebutuhan yang lebih mendasar, semisal yah, ganti rugi yang lain."

Kyungsoo masih mikir saat Jongin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia cengengesan diem-diem. "Gimana? Udah kepikiran belom?"

"…gue gak ngerti."

Tiba-tiba Jongin berbalik, sekitar lima langkah dari Kyungsoo. Senyuman dibibirnya berasa mengalahkan hangat mentari yang bersinar pagi ini. "Gue butuh kompensasi buat hati gue karna lo lelet ngasih jawaban dari tawaran gue seminggu yang lalu."

"I-itu…"

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo lagi, "Iya atau iya?"

"I-iya…"

"Iya apa?"

"I-iya gue mau." Kyungsoo mengelus tengkuknya gugup.

"Hmm?"

Sibahlul. Kalo bukan karna posisi Kyungsoo yang lagi tersudut pasti dia udah tereak di kuping Jongin. Emang kurang jelas apa?

"IYAAA GUE MAU JADI PACAR LO, JONGIIINNNNN."

Sialnya, saat itu jalanan lagi ramai dan Kyungsoo pasang muka tembok begitu tau dia jadi pusat perhatian. Jongin ketawa renyah sebelum merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

**End.**

Bikin fic ini berasa kayak lari, ngos-ngosan gitu sambil ngebut -_- Ini no edit dan langsung berasa begajulan seusai fic ini jadi. Sesuai rencananya, fic ini SERIES dan bakal ada lebih banyak lagi pairing yang muncul tiap seriesnya, ceritanya masih seputar kehidupan di apartmen.

**NOTE** : Ini OT12 dan nggak terikat skandal di RL mereka

Should I keep it up?


End file.
